cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevsuc/Guidelines for creating a Treasure page
: This blog post was originally posted on this thread. Below are some quick guides on creating a page about Treasures. This guidelines is not a rule that I personally create, but it was inherited from user to user, further developments have been much improving the standard of an article. As future adjustments are allowed, these guidelines are not final but contributors are advised to keep following it. A blank template (a source code) is supplied at the bottom of the blog post so you can copy and paste easily when a new treasure is released. TreasureInfobox Infobox are helpful and vital as it holds the place for important statistics about the treasure. You need to switch into source editor before you can create the infobox with TreasureInfobox template. TreasureInfobox consists of: Title - Fill with the treasure name. Please format the spelling to follow the Treasure Book. Pink Choco Cookie's Handmade Chocolate Set Choco handmade set Image - Fill with the treasure's image and file format. You can upload an image and do your best. When uploading, make sure that the treasure's name is easy to recognize. Do not use random letters and numbers. Secret Admirer's Fresh Vegetable Juice.png Screenshot_2015_12_31.jpg Grade - Simply fill in the treasure's grade, just the letter: C, B, A, S, or L. The infobox background color will change depends on its grade. Power+ - Fill with "Yes" or "No". Release Date - The release date should be a full date. If you don't know when the treasures is released, just leave it blank. 31 December 2015 December 31, 2015 31-12-15 Dec 31, '15 Collection Method (How) - You can shortly explain how to earn the treasure, as described in the Treasure Book. When there are more than one treasure chests/methods possible, you can use an asterisk (*) at the start of a line to divide them into a bullet list. However please note that some treasures may have a different collection method. *For treasures from upgrading Cookies and Pets, please write Upgrading Cookie/Pet name to Level 8. *For treasures from a specific event, please link to the corresponding event. *For treasures from achieving a specific goal, please state the goal. Possible Treasure Evolutions (Evolutions) - Fill this column with the name of evolved treasure possibly created from the treasure. Please create a link to the evolved treasure's page, by adding and between the treasure's name. Skill and Skill2 - This should be filled as exactly as you type in Equipped Effect and Passive Effect of the article body, respectively. Only one of these will be needed to be included. (We don't have a treasure with both equipped and passive effect, right?) For treasures other than equippable or Power+ treasures, such as Elixir of Experience you can exceptionally leave this Skill or Skill2 blank. Article Body The main paragraph consists of: Overview - You can summary the treasure's history, skill effect, or other content related to the treasure here, just like what you see in Wikipedia. A good overview will be around 2-3 paragraphs long. Don't forget start the article with the cookie's name in bold. Also, bold any aliases (such as former name, informal name, etc). Strategy - This one is invented by Akrie. In here you can detail the treasure's power and abilities, along with tips and tricks for the best uses of the treasure. You can also emphasize its advantage or disadvantage here, but keep in mind to be objective. This section can also be used to re-describe the skill effect which has been unclear or additional effects that is necessary to be stated (for example, see Golden Magic Flower Pot). It is recommended to divide them between several paragraph between the main ideas, just like when you're writing an essay. Equipped Effect - This section is for non-Power+ treasures only. Fill the equipped effect exactly as stated in Treasure Book, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in the introductory paragraph or trivia. If the treasure has more than one effect, you can use the bullet list with an asterisk (*) at the start of each effect. Example: *Minute Magnetic Aura *With upgrades 120-170 extra points for all Jellies Passive Effect - This section is working exactly as Equipped Effect, but only for Treasures with Power+. Description - Fill this section with the in-game description of the treasure you can find by tapping the treasure in the Treasure Book. Don't forget to make the description in italic. Statistics - You don't have to worry about how to design table, for the convenience just copy and paste the source code below. You just need to fill in the "skill effect" part of our statistics table. |- (marking a new row) |'+1' (level) |1500 extra points for destroying obstacles (skill effect) | 17,000 (Common Upgrade cost) | 15 (Crystal Upgrade cost) Updates - This section is made to log all the changes regarding the treasure's power or ability, and if significant, general responses from the game developer and/or players. Please emphasize on the difference before and after, so readers can determine how significant the update was. This is an example: *1 January 2016 ( Full date) **Coin Bonus increased from 5-10% to 15-20% ( Comparing before and after) Article Bottom Trivia - This section is optional. You can fill this section with any interesting or amusing facts about the treasure, unrelated to the treasure's performance. This treasure was the first treasure released in 2015. This treasure is the only Power+ treasure obtained from upgrading a cookie. Gallery - This section is also optional, and needed when you're about to include a related image supporting the article. The guide for creating a Gallery is here. Category - Category helps managing articles and searching related items easier. There are many ways you can create a category. However, if you're in source editor, for editing convenience please put the category tag at the bottom of an article. There are several types of category tags: *Tags for stating the treasure grade: **Category:S-grade treasures **Category:A-grade treasures **Category:B-grade treasures **Category:C-grade treasures *Tags specifying an attribute of the treasure: **Category:Treasures with Power+ **Category:Event Reward if the treasure can only be obtained from an event. **Category:Certificate treasures *Tags specifying the treasure's skill or ability. For the complete name list, check this guide. References - You can make a footnote or inserting a citation source, and showing them up at the bottom of the article. Click here for the guide. Does upgrades have patterns? If you observe, many treasure upgrades are qualified in number of points or percentage, and they have some sort of mathematical patterns. These patterns allow you to fill each grades even without requiring you to own the treasure. 'The Common Pattern' The most common pattern can be described this formula: Thus, every level upgrade will be marked with an increase of \Delta where usually the increase for +8 to +9 will be doubled ( \Delta \times 2 ). The alternative (and perhaps the easiest way) to count \Delta is by attempting to upgrade the treasure and subtract the difference between treasure level 0 and +1. Here's one example into statistics for Antique Magic Pot with Equipped Effect "3-6% chance of generating a Coin Flower": \Delta = \frac{6% - 3%}{10} = 0.3% 'Uncommon Patterns' However, you should be wary of some treasures with a different pattern. Editors should count \Delta by attempting to upgrade the treasure and subtract the difference between treasure level 0 and +1 and comparing them with \Delta resulted from the formula. If the result has a difference, it is suggested that editors to ignore the formula and start filling the stats by manually upgrading the treasure. Those differences are classified into these groups: *Treasures which EL_{+8} is earned from the median of EL_{+7} and EL_{+9} . Example: Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island. *Treasures which upgrade from +8 to +9 is not increased in \Delta \times 2 but only \Delta \times 1 . Example: King Choco Drop's Jelly Crown. *Treasures which has irregular upgrade \Delta . Example: Commemorative 4 Layer Cake, Wonder Donut, and Drenched Drink. *Treasures with non-quantitative upgrade value. Example: Angel Cookie's Holy Feather and Book of Action Secrets. Blank Template I've intentionally enlist the upgrade cost only for S-grade treasures in the statistic table, for the convenience. ''' is.... Equipped Effect *Effect 1 *Effect 2 Strategy Description ' Statistics Updates *Full Date **Before and After Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery image name.png|caption here Footnotes Category:Blog posts